


Passion in Full Bloom

by Tressimir



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Hot Springs & Onsen, Love, Romance, Water Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 17:06:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8586745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tressimir/pseuds/Tressimir
Summary: Makoto and Kyoko relax in a secluded hot spring and reflect on their love. A love entwined with passions as hot as the water around them.





	

“Ahh, this is so relaxing. I haven’t had a vacation like this in so long…” Kyoko let her head fall back, her lavender hair spilling out over the stone edge of the hot spring as the soothing waters caressed her skin, her expression one of pure bliss.

Makoto couldn’t help but smile at the sight of his girlfriend, normally so reserved and disciplined, just letting herself relax for a change. That they had managed to find an out-of-the-way spring was even better, both for the sake of her company and the view of his lover without her clothes that it provided. “You look so happy, Kyoko. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you look so carefree.” He half-swam across the spring – it was times like this where he wished he wasn’t so short – and came to rest just beside his beloved detective.

Her half-lidded eyes turned to him, a smile on her perfect lips and her pale cheeks flushed from the heat as she murmured, “I am. It’s rare times like this that I can forget about being the successor to the Kirigiri name, about all the trials of being the Ultimate Detective, and just spend private time with the man I love.” She leaned in and brushed her lips against his, her eyes sparkling with amusement and affection.

“I love you too. Everything about you is perfect to me, Kyoko.” He reached down beneath the surface of the water and grasped her hand, raising it to his lips and kissing her scars gently. “Everything.”

The detective blushed fiercely at the declaration; she always did get flustered in emotionally-charged situations. “Makoto…” She drew closer to him, her thigh brushing his as she sat as close to him as possible at the spring’s edge. “I know I’m no good at being romantic, but doesn’t this seem like a very romantic moment? We’re here alone, in a world of our very own, surrounded by all this peace as the cherry blossoms bloom overhead… Even for someone like me, it makes my heart race.”

Makoto smiled softly at her and combed his free hand through the silken curtain of her hair, gazing into her violet eyes. “So is mine. I’ve never had a moment like this before… I mean, I’ve had crushes, but you’re my true love. Even this early I can tell that.” He moved to kiss her again, but was thwarted by her head lowering against his chest.

“I can hear your heart beating.” She murmured gently, resting her ear over his heart. “Not that I needed to listen to believe you, but it’s nice to hear for myself. This heartbeat that’s so in sync with mine, two drums pounding to the same beat. It’s the most comforting sound to me.” Her eyes drifted closed as she stayed there, her ear pressed to his heart, her soft, pale cheek flush against his chest. They stayed like that for a few minutes, silent save for their breathing as the gentle noise of their surroundings wrapped around them like a blanket.

Eventually Makoto began to run his fingers through Kyoko’s hair, laughing softly, “Don’t fall asleep, Kyoko. It’s never good to fall asleep in a hot spring.” When he reached the end of her beautiful silky hair, he continued trailing his hand down to the small of her back before gently stroking back up, always touching her but never anything less than gentlemanly.

“Worried about me keeping my head above water?” Kyoko asked with amusement in her voice. Her arms rose to wrap around his neck as she lifted herself onto his lap, enjoying the sudden jolt of movement that came with her positioning. “There, now there’s no trouble, right?” Her lips were curved into the most teasing smile, and her eyes lit up as she leaned against him and saw him twitch from the contact of her hips against his.

“K-Kyoko…” Makoto managed to say in a strangled voice, finding it difficult to speak with the beautiful girl’s alluring body squirming ever so slightly in his lap. “Maybe you shouldn’t sit there…”

His words were cut off when the detective covered his lips with her own, her hands playing across his chest and shoulders. “Having a hard time staying in control?” She had a positively impish look on her face now, which was extremely unusual for her but no less appealing for it. “Perhaps you shouldn’t try.”

The clear implications of what she’d said made Makoto’s face go red. “You want to… here?” The last word came out as an embarrassing squeak as Kyoko rocked her hips against his again.

“Why not? We’re far from any prying eyes, we have this serene scenery, you’re stiff as a board and I’m more in the mood than I have been in weeks. Is there any reason we shouldn’t…” She darted in, nipping lightly at his pulse point in a way that made his entire body go rigid for just a moment. “…indulge ourselves?”

He racked his brain for any potential reasons to deny Kyoko’s suggestion and found nothing. Her logic was ironclad, as usual, and it was even harder to argue when she was nestled in his lap while both had nothing but the hot water on their bodies. “You win.” His hands rose between them to gently fondle her breasts, kneading the soft, pale flesh as her breath caught in the most alluring way.

“I thought you’d come around.” The lovely girl detective licked her lips enticingly, opening her legs to let her thighs dangle over his. “You have that look in your eyes again, Makoto. That one like I’m a dessert you just want to dive into and taste as much as you can.” She brushed one hand against his cheek, delighting in the way he lapped at her palm. The sensation of his tongue brushing over the scars on her hands always felt better than it really should.

“My Kyoko…” He moaned in a voice thick was lust, eagerly stroking and kneading every last inch of her perfect breasts, leaning in to kiss at her throat. “My beautiful Kirigiri princess…”

She allowed herself a sensual purr, tilting her head back to bare her throat to him. His lips seared against her skin and drew out a moan to counterbalance his, her body already growing hotter than the spring around them even as she pulled herself higher in his lap. His erection brushed against her folds, the merest touch sending a little electric jolt up her spine, and she took a moment to prepare as she sank down onto him and felt his shaft enter her body. “Makotooooooooo…” The last syllable of his name turned to a drawn-out gasp of pleasure while her hands fastened themselves firmly on his shoulders.

Makoto found that there were too many sensitive areas of Kyoko’s body to please all at once, the conundrum that faced him every time they were intimate. He nipped at her throat and enjoyed the squeal of pleasure it elicited from her as he lowered his face and hands – the latter came to her waist, one hand busying itself with the delicate teasing of her clit while the other stroked her soft thighs in just the way that always made her squirm with delight. His face, meanwhile, picked up where his hands left off, caressing her breasts with kisses and flicking her hardened nipples with his tongue.

“Oh, Makoto, don’t stop. Don’t ever stop.” Kyoko’s usually composed voice came out in a torrent of barely-intelligible noise, the pleasure rippling through her nerves sapping her ability to speak. “More, more, I love you I love you I love you – “

He glanced up at her face to see what was potentially the most erotic sight to ever grace his eyes. Kyoko, the Ultimate Detective whose good looks and unflappable charm made more than a few guys and girls at Hope’s Peak swoon, was fully red in the face, her mouth hanging open and her tongue out as she panted lewdly, her eyes glassy with the sensations coursing through her and a thin trail of saliva escaping her full, alluring lips. To see the girl he loved so much come so completely undone sent fire through his veins and forced him to avert his eyes, instead plunging his face into her chest to kiss and lick and suck and nip her gorgeous breasts while her increasingly incoherent babbling played a sweet melody to his ears.

“I love you, Kyoko. I wish I could stay like this forever, you’re too perfect. I wish I could do nothing but give your body all the attention it deserves…” Makoto felt her inner walls clench tightly around him, like a vise if it was soft and hot and sent irresistible waves of pleasure across every inch of his body. Kyoko cried out in ecstasy above him and tightened her arms around his body, her soft skin rubbing against his as she writhed against him while their hips bucked into one another, their bodies slippery and wet from the spring and Makoto was dimly aware that he was dangerously far gone and he needed to move _now._

He grasped Kyoko’s hips and pulled her off him, bringing her to his side even as his cum shot past her thigh and faded into the ever-shifting waters of the spring. The lovers gasped for breath, clinging to one another like rocks in a storm, the inferno of passionate heat within them beginning to die down into the smoldering embers of blissful affection that warmed their hearts without consuming their thoughts.

“Kyoko… I love you so much.” Makoto murmured into his girlfriend’s ear as he tenderly stroked her hair, loving the way she cuddled against him in an expression of affection only he would ever feel.

Kyoko’s violet eyes locked onto his, her face wreathed in contented smiles, before she rested her head on his shoulder. “And I love you, Makoto. Please stay by my side and let me rest in your arms forever…”

There was still a while before they had to leave the spring. They could afford to relax for a little while longer, free from the burdens of talent and with their heartbeats in perfect sync.


End file.
